The Purest Hearts
by PrincessJuliaOfHeart
Summary: Book one of 'KH III' my version at least Set a year after KHII with new characters and worlds Sora journeys to find his friends and help a new friend that asked for his help in stopping the newly revived Organization
1. The Legend

Book I

**Book I**

**The Purest Hearts**

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born into their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived…in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world…"


	2. Awakening

Awakening

**Awakening**

**I**

"Sora, wake up!" a gentle sounding voice urged.

"Kairi?" Sora groaned, he tried to move but his body felt like it was lead instead of flesh.

"Come on Sora get up," the voice pleaded before it began to fade away.

He tried to open his eyes but he could barely open them into slits. The world was blurred and nothing but white light; he could've sworn that for a moment he saw Kairi but as quickly as that image had came it changed into another. As far as he could tell this girl had bright blue eyes and shimmering blond hair that seemed all too familiar.

A smile lit up her face and the image of her face became a little clearer, "you're finally awake."

The light was too much to bear, "where am I?" he slowly closed his eyes and heard her sigh softly.

"I guess you're still tired," he felt her cool fingertips lightly brush against his forehead so she could push back a few stray hairs. Her cool touch lingered on his skin even after she had already pulled away, "maybe you should rest a little longer."

Sora tried to open his eyes again but he knew that she was already gone.


	3. Inbetween

In Between

**In Between**

**II**

"I want to take you back!"

Sora shook his head at the girl that was standing a few steps away, almost as if there was a rift between the two when really there was none. "This is where I belong," he felt safe in this place and she wanted to drag him out just a little after he had gotten there.

"Sora, I still need you! You can't leave us," she smiled at him the same way an old friend would. "You're our only hope…" a light breeze caught the long dress she was wearing and it seemed to dance and float around her. She pushed back her hair and she tried to fight off what was probably sadness, "We all miss you Sora. Especially Kairi…"

"Kairi?" he asked slowly, her face seemed sincere but she could always be lying.

"Yes, she'll be so sad when she hears that you've…"


	4. The White Room

The White Room

**The White Room**

**III**

"That I've wh…huh?" Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily; he felt a twinge of pain but ignored it as he yawned. The first thing he noticed was that there was a curtain of gossamer hanging over the bed he was in. "What is this place?" he pushed aside the curtain with one hand to see that the room was a pure snow white.

There was a click of a doorknob being turned and part of what at first looked like the wall opened up to show the blond girl standing there, staring at him with her eyes wide in surprise.

"So…Sora!" she exclaimed, her hands stuttered in their movement to shut the door behind her. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't think you would be awake this soon," apologized while blushing

Sora, who was also shocked after seeing her clearly, realized that she looked almost like Namine. "Namine?" he asked while her eyes opened in fear at his question but then relaxed. "It is you…isn't it?" he watched as she pressed her fingertips together, the same way that Namine always did.

"No, I'm sorry. You must be confusing me with someone else," she turned around and put her hand on the door knob.

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed as he hung his head slightly and blushed, "you're right. I just remembered she's gone." She stopped and listened as he sighed and took on a happier tone. "Sorry if I scared you," he added while smiling.

She turned around and returned the smile, "its okay. I was just surprised you were awake, yesterday you were still sleepy so…"

"Yesterday! Wait! I don't understand…how do you know me? Where am I? How long has it been?" He jumped up and looked around at the plain room, fearing that something had gone wrong.

She sighed, "Please sit down. You haven't fully recovered yet." She walked over and took his hand; she slowly guided him over to a plain white table that had two chairs and let him sit down. "Sora you're in a place that is called The White Tower."

"But how did I get here?" He asked while her smile faded and she sat down in the other chair. "Sora you…"


	5. Introductions

**Introductions**

**IV**

"You died, about half a year ago," she answered sadly.

"But…but…that's not possible! I never…" Sora put his head in hi hands and closed his eyes, "I can't remember."

"Take a deep breath; it'll come back to you." She didn't seem too sure of herself but she encouraged him anyway. "You're just in shock," she watched as he placed his right hand on the table, "if I could tell you I would," she added as she placed her hand over his.

Sora relaxed at her comforting gesture, "can you tell me anything?" he opened his eyes to see she was watching him with her head slightly tilted.

"Well…your other questions I can somewhat answer…but some things I just don't know."

Sora smiled at her effort to help him, "can we start with who you are? And maybe how you know me?"

She smiled again, "your smile is very infectious…" she cleared her throat and motioned to herself with one hand, "my name is Julia. I've lived here for as long as I can remember…" she blushed and ducked her head slightly. "As for knowing you I'm not sure how I know you but I know that I do."

He nodded, "I'm not sure why but I feel like I know you too…you're just someone I can't remember."

"Maybe we have met before but it wasn't important enough to remember." She pulled her own hand back.

Sora followed her lead with his own hand and put both of his hands together in his lap. "Maybe…do you know what or where this place is?" After a few seconds he heard a soft 'Mmmm' sound and Julia nodded.

"This place is called the White Tower in a place that you could probably call…Kingdom Hearts I think. It was part of a much larger castle and town long ago but both are gone."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked almost stuttering it out in surprise, "but its wha…?" he stopped when Julia placed a finger over his lips.

"I knew that would surprise you," she giggled while taking her finger away and Sora blinked in a dumbfounded manner. "What your people know as Kingdom Hearts is actually just another world."

Sora tilted his head in confusion as he thought her words over. "But it's the heart of all worlds, a power compared to no other. If it were just another world than why can't anyone get there without some kind of door or…or collecting hearts into some kind of moon?" He asked; it was exciting to think that he might be able to get answers to these questions.

She laughed a little at how excited he was getting over it, "I suppose but the thing is it's the only world that can transcend the plains of darkness and light. While most worlds reside in the light there are those that reside in darkness just like this one."

"How…" Sora thought it better to ask, "How do you know this?"

Her eyes lit up when he asked that, "That's an interesting question!" She tried to calm herself, "but its something that I just know and haven't forgotten."

It didn't help that she didn't know how she knew but if he could get answers it was better than nothing. "Why does it reside in darkness?"

"I don't remember but there's a book in the Broken Tower that has a story on how and why all of the worlds are divided," she smiled sheepishly, "that actually brings up something I need to ask you." She bowed her head down and blushed, "but if you don't want to you don't have to do it."

Sora's eyes were on her the entire time and he never once thought of saying no, "what is it?" He smiled when she looked up.

* * *

There was a fantastic flub in this one but I edited it  
"I suppose but the thing is it's the only world that can transcend the plains of darkness and light. While most worlds reside in **darkness**(supposed to be light) there are those that reside in darkness just like this one."

I realized this while screwing around with my mic(I was reading it outloud too make fun of my impression of Julia...check this link if you want to hear my flubs(misreading/stuttering xD  
- .com/watch?v=DNYMlrWGgrQ )


	6. Past Events

Past Events

**Past Events**

**V**

"Well," Julia started off with a sigh, "it has to do with the Broken Tower. I can't get in because of something that happened."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

She thought about how to put it, "you first battled Xehanort's heartless in the realm of darkness and you prevented a great calamity from happening by locking the keyhole to the door to light. When Xehanort's nobody tried to directly access Kingdom Hearts but before that there was an event that could be described as a 'Heart Shower'. Do you remember it?"

Sora strained to remember when it had happened, how long ago he wasn't sure, but it was still a challenge. "When Ansem's, the real Ansem, machine blew up it made that moon shatter and hearts rained down from the sky. Some flew away like stars but others landed and became hordes of heartless."

"You said some flew away like stars?"

Sora nodded at her question, "they didn't seem like they would land, at least in that world," he added, "but what does that have to do with anything?" He figured that those shooting 'hearts' had done the same as the others when they landed and became heartless. She rubbed her hands together and bit her lip at his reaction.

"That's how the Broken Tower became, well, broken. Without those fragments that went along with the hearts the tower can not be completed. Not only that but each fragment contains a great amount of power."

Sora tilted his head, "I don't understand."

"I was asleep with it happened but those pieces hold more knowledge about the darkness and the light. When the heart shower occurred a seal was activated on the Broken Tower to prevent the darkness from seeping in." Julia thought about it and dragged her fingertip across the table top to represent the seal. "But imagine my surprise when I found out a Nobody got in and tapped into the power…"

Sora instantly knew who she meant, "but we stopped him!" he exclaimed as if trying to justify that he didn't do it.

"I didn't mean it that way," she apologized and shrunk back a little. "But the bottom line is that Kingdom Hearts is not only broken but tainted with that nobody's nothing."

"So…" he thought aloud, "it's, Kingdom Hearts, power was reduced because of that also? And the broken pieces went to other worlds?" She nodded at his reasoning. "What about being tainted with the nothing?"

Julia gave him a look that she didn't know exactly what it was, "I think it might have been what caused me to lose my memory but I'm not sure." She stood up, "but now that know what you do…" she walked over to a door that seemed like it hadn't been there a few minutes before. It had silver chains barring it shut with a large lock in the center, "can you open this for me?"

"Sure," Sora stood up and thought, '_if it means getting to that book._'


	7. The Keyblade

The Keyblade

**The Keyblade**

**VI**

"Sora, before you go…" Julia said while walking over to the bed he had been sleeping in, "you should probably take this." She pulled out his Kingdom Key and handed it to him.

Sora tried calling it over to him but instead it just stayed in her hand. '_Why isn't it coming to me?_' he thought while he gawked at her.

When he made no move to take it from her hand she walked over and placed the hilt in his open palm. "It's just something I guess," almost as if an answer to his thought; she quickly closed his fingers around it and smiled innocently.

He gripped the keyblade as he though of something, something that felt familiar. "I fell like I've been here before…maybe not here but inside of Kingdom Hearts…the way it's supposed to be." He lowered his arms to his sides, and looked at Julia expectantly, "it's not because of Namine is it?"

She shrugged, "it could be a lot of things. Like your tie to the Kingdom or the keyblade you wield. I'm not sure but the book could probably explain it."

Sora knew that would probably be her final answer for now. "So, I just unlock these chains and we can go in?"

"No, only you. At least for the moment, the glasses will tell you what needs to be done."

"The glasses?" they sounded oddly familiar to him.

Julia nodded, "the Broken Tower was originally a thing called the Altar of Awakening. It was used for observation over an event that took place while I slept…"

He nodded getting what she meant, "I'll do what I can." Sora smiled, "why I get back can you tell me about my friends Donald and Goofy?"

She thought about it, "I'll do something even better, but that's after you get back."

He flashed a thumbs up, "then when I get back." He raised the keyblade and in a flash of light there was a click and the chains disappeared. "I'll be back," he said reassuringly while pushing the door open and running through.


	8. Altar of Awakening

Altar of Awakening

**Altar of Awakening**

**VII**

Sora stopped running when he felt nothing but the darkness surround him. He decided that he should probably keep going, but in what direction? '_I guess I keep going forward…_' he took his next step and a bright light flashed. Sora quickly covered his eyes expecting something to happen to him but when nothing did he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wow…" was all he could say. The walls were a stunning white with black cracks running through them which somehow made the room colder. The book shelf that she had talked about was half empty and by a large window that showed a view of bright stars. He walked over to inspect the books, but most of them looked like their pages were missing.

"Sora, this way," A voice said while a light illuminated a set of stairs that went down into the darkness.

He wasn't afraid of the voice but was curious as to where it had come from. "Hello?" Sora looked down into the darkness but couldn't catch a glimmer of anything.

"We've been waiting. Come down and see us. Listen to us…" the voice beckoned.

"What is this…" he felt a strange energy coming from the darkness but started walking down the stairs anyways. He noticed something else coming us along the rails and jumped back. White thorns branches were creeping up the railing and started to build a dense clump in front of him.

"Sora, listen. To stop them you have to bring her in. Be sure that she doesn't…" He started backing up towards the door when the voices began to fade and the thorns started creeping towards him.


	9. Inbetween II

In Between

**In Between**

**VIII**

"It's a choice of doing what's right."

Sora shook his head, "I don't care about that. I just want to see my friends."

She sighed and pushed her midnight black hair out of her eyes, "don't bother lying. I know what you really want out of this."

He looked at the ground and thought about it. "Fine," Sora took her hand and she smiled.

"I knew you would understand," she pulled him over the rift he had imagined and he felt different.


	10. The Heart of It

The Heart of It

**The Heart of It**

**IX**

Sora rushed through the door and fell at Julia's feet. "You need to go through with me," he stood up and grabbed her hands.

She blinked at his sudden appearance, "is it safe?"

"No! There are thorns blocking the stairway!"

"Then lets go," Julia said while pulling him back towards the door.

"What exactly are you going to do?" He wondered exactly how she could stop it.

"I'm going to get to the heart of the problem and do whatever I can…" they stepped through the door.

* * *

Sorry if you're getting really annoyed with my short chapters(I try to upload more than one so you don't have to look forward to a five second read. Hopefully it'll make it at least 15 seconds.)  
I totally promise that after this part there will be longer ones

_PJoH_


	11. A Gift

**A Gift**

**X**

Julia held her breath while walking through the door. Even though she was holding onto Sora's hand it didn't mean she was safe which made her feel uneasy. When she opened her eyes she saw a familiar scene, the Altar of Awakening whole. But she couldn't remember being there in a waking moment. "Sora?" she turned to see him looking distracted by something.

"Can you stop it?" He asked while looking around, "it's getting worse."

She saw everything differently and noticed the thorns had already created a large clump by the stairs. "I think so…" she let go of Sora's hand and walked towards it. There was something pulsating with a faint light.

"What is it?" Sora followed her and saw what she was going to do.

"There's something in there," Julia was about to put her hand on one of the branches to move it aside.

"Be careful!" He didn't feel safe either and wondered if she could actually do anything.

She nodded but when she went to move the branch her hand just went through it. This made things a lot easier for her but it also scared her. "I'll be right back…" she started walking down the stairs until she found the little light. It was a grey rose that she knew only one person would've left. Xemnas. Julia reached out and touched it but it shattered just as her fingertips brushed the petals.

'_Release me…_' it wasn't a voice but not exactly inside of her head. Julia closed her eyes for a moment but then opened them and walked back to Sora.

"Julia?"

She turned to him; "I have to go back…" she ran through the door and left him alone.


	12. Friends

**Friends**

**XI**

Sora watched as Julia ran back through the door and then turned back to the stairs. The thorn branches began to fade away revealed the staircase once again. He walked over and peeked into the darkness. "I'm doing this for my friends…" he started walking down into the darkness and tried to picture every single one of his friends. Riku. Kairi. Wakka. Tidus. Selphie. Leon. Yuffie. Aerith. Cloud. Tifa. The list continued for every step he had to walk.


	13. Inbetween III

**In Between**

**XII**

"Is this my island?" Sora asked while the dark haired girl nodded.

"It's very beautiful," she sat on the bent paopu tree where Kairi normally sat, "not that I would really know. But your memories of it are very beautiful."

He turned and looked at her, "who are you exactly?"

She shrugged, "I was hoping you would know."

"I wouldn't," he said as he turned back to the ocean.

"That's too bad," they watched the sun set above the water. "Maybe Riku would know."

Sora looked back at her, "Riku?"


	14. Fragments of Sorrow

**Fragments of Sorrow**

**XIII**

Sora stepped onto the darkness and it seemed to fade away and into the stain glass of Aurora.

"I'm glad you made it."

Sora spun around to see a phantom like Aurora standing in the middle of the large stain glass. "What is this?"

She smiled and walked towards him, "Aurora's stain glass."

"You mean _your _stain glass?"

"If you want to think of it like that, then yes. I'm just her shadow here in the realm of light."

"But you _are_ Aurora right?" he asked while reaching out to touch her.

"You'll know soon enough, I'm only here to guide you to awakening." Aurora said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It is time you learn who you are."

"But I know who I am…" what was she talking about?

"No Sora. You will learn your story and your part in this world," A light illuminated a set of stain glass steps of every color leading upwards.

"My story?" Sora took a step towards the edge.

"The journey you are about to take will not be easy. The hardship to come will test your heart and your will."

He nodded and started on the first step, looking up into the darkness hoping he would find his way into the light.

"The other waits…"

Yes I know I said there would be longer chapters but when I said after this part I meant this world arc. So...gomen...But this part is drawing to an end anyways so don't worry ^-^

_PJoH_


	15. Reunion

**

* * *

**

Reunion

**XVI**

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed while tackling him.

Sora heard Julia laugh, "Guys!" he hugged them back and laughed himself.

"We thought we would never see you again!" Donald cried while holding on to Sora.

"You made us scared after you disappeared!" Goofy added while they all started crying tears of joy at seeing each other again.

Julia smiled when Sora looked at her.

"Who's that?" Donald asked, suddenly becoming very serious.

"My names Julia," she held out her hand to Donald who looked at it in distaste.

Sora gave Donald a little kick, "she's the one who brought you guys here, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "it took a little longer than I hoped."

Goofy smiled and took her hand, shaking it vigorously. "My names Goofy! Captain of the Guard!" he gave a small salute and laughed.

Donald grumbled about the kick, "Donald, Court Magician of his Highness Kingdom Mickey."

"The King! I've heard of him, he's fought for the cause of the Kingdom greatly."

"You know about the King?" asked Sora.

Julia nodded, "he has a keyblade doesn't he?"

"Yes!" Sora, Donald and Goofy chorused together.

"Then yes!" She put her fingertips together and laughed, "So…when are we leaving?"

"We? Leaving?" Sora asked while she smiled and nodded.

"I can't let you go on your own looking for things you don't know about," she added.

"I thought you couldn't leave…or at least that's how it seemed…" Sora led on.

"Well I've kind of remembered a few things; it had to do with the seal. Now that it's gone I can leave with you. Besides, you might need me with the worlds being thrown into semi-chaos…right Donald?" Julia asked pointedly.

Donald jumped up startled that she had talked to him, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you do Donald, the world border-"

"Order," Donald interrupted Goofy, "world order being disrupted by those _things_." Goofy nodded his head happy that Donald had explained it.

"That's right," Julia agreed while putting her hands on her hips.

Donald shook his head, "you're not coming!" he insisted.

Sora watched for a moment in silence before speaking up. "I think we owe her enough to let her come. Besides, the more the merrier right?"

Goofy nodded in agreement.

Julia beamed, "well in that case I'll go and put something a little more travel-"

"She's not going! This was an assignment give to **US** by the King!" Donald insisted while stamping his foot.

"Donald she's my friend! You would let Riku come, maybe even Kairi!" Sora argued while Julia stepped forward and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Donald, this is bigger than you could imagine," Julia started, "right now worlds are being over ran by heartless and nobodies. There's a lot at stake here and like your King said 'Any help could be of use. Big or small'."

Sora and Goofy had pleading looks on their faces as Donald contemplated the idea.

"Well, I guess…"

Sora and Goofy jumped up.

"Hooray!"

"Ya!" Sora exclaimed. They both grabbed Julia in a hug.

"Only if she doesn't get in the way," Donald added.

"I promise!" Julia exclaimed happily from between Goofy and Sora.

* * *

  
I know what some of you are probably thinking and yes. It's pretty much the beginning of the long ones and it's almost the end of this arc! :D  
Which means soon you'll be seeing a lot of familiar faces!  
And in a few days I'll probably be having a special for it so if you want message me any questions you have and I'll answer them in a video.

For the questions message me on here or at my email :D


	16. Leaving

**Leaving**

**XVII**

Julia stepped out in a blue outfit; it had a skirt that had two zippers on the sides and a white underskirt beneath it. She wore a white sleeveless top with a shoulder-less blue top that had a zipper in the middle. "Are you guys ready?"

They nodded.

"How will we be getting out?" Goofy asked.

Sora rubbed his chin, "same way I did…"

"Through the darkness," Julia added.

Donald shook his head, "no way! I don't want to go messing with that stuff!"

"Don't worry, it's safe." She opened the door to the broken tower. "It's a different kind of darkness, it's tranquil."

Sora nodded and walked through into the room.

The others followed; Julia was the last to walk out.

"Go to the first stain glass, I'll be there in a minute."

Sora exchanged glances with Donald and Goofy. "Okay…" they walked down the stairs to the glass.

Julia turned to the doors and placed her hands over the seam of the two doors. "I can't come back until they're all found?"

"That's how it was intended," the dark haired girl said while coming out from behind the bookcase.

"I understand…" Julia sighed, she reached over to the girl and as her fingertips brushed where her heart would've been she turned into a delicate silver chain. "This might be harder than I thought then."

* * *

The next part will have the Arc Special in it so :D check it out especially if you asked a question


	17. Shattered

**Shattered**

**XVIII**

Sora watched Julia run down the stairs, when she stepped onto the glass there was a rumbling and then shaking.

A cracking sound rang through the area and the glass started to give way.

"Sora!" Julia's foot slipped but she grabbed onto another piece that was still clinging onto the main glass.

Sora ran over, "grab my hand!" he reached out to her and tried to stretch as far as he could without going over the edge.

She struggled to hold on with one hand and reached to him with her left.

Donald grabbed onto the back of Sora's shirt, "it's not safe!"

Sora stretched until his finger tips brushed Julia's, "just a little farther!"

"You'll fall!" Goofy cried wile the glass started to give away.

"That's the…point!" Sora strained to reach her.

Julia struggled to pull herself up, "just a little bit more Sora…" she kicked her legs at the crumbling wall of the glass. "All I need is to grab onto your hand!" she slipped a little, "it doesn't matter as long as we hold on."

Sora's foot slipped and he lunged forward, "gotcha!" He held onto her while Donald and Goofy had a hold on his shirt.

The glass finally shattered and they started falling through the darkness.

* * *

The Arc I Special- .com/watch?v=lpSKKu_qykA  
Enjoy!


	18. Destiny Island I

**Part Two**

**Destiny Island**

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

* * *

Feel free to ask questions whenever you want  
~PJoH


	19. Destiny Island

**Destiny Island  
I**

The waves gently lapped on the shore and rolled over the feet of the four as they slept on the sand. The sun was rising higher in the sky so the ocean water glittered and sparkled.

Julia rolled onto her side and inhaled the smell of the sea air and sighed. She yawned and opened her eyes, "Sora?" she asked when seeing him asleep next to her on the white sand. She slipped her hand out of his and propped herself up on her elbow.

Sora stirred in his sleep and rolled over. "Mmmm," he mumbled while throwing his arm over his eyes.

She stifled a giggled and sat up all the way, she looked over Sora and saw Donald peacefully asleep next to Goofy. She slowly wondered why they had ended up on Destiny Island and looked over the water, the sun hit the water just right and to her it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. "It's so beautiful," she whispered to herself while leaning back so she could just watch the sunrise. Then she turned to Sora, "I wouldn't expect you to be up yet…" she moved to brush some sand out of his hair. "It probably took a lot out of you."

Sora let out a sigh and turned over so he was sleeping on his stomach.

"I'll be back," Julia stood up and brushed the sand off of her clothes, she started walking towards a little shack that was standing in the distance. She saw a bluish-silver haired figure sitting on the little dock by the shack. He was tall and was slightly hunched over deep in thought.

The figure turned towards her and jumped at the sighed that he saw.

"Riku!" Julia yelled happily while breaking into a run.

Riku jumped down from the dock and started running through the water towards her.

When they reached each other Julia tackled him in a hug, "Riku!" she smiled and pulled back to see his shocked expression, "long time no see."

Riku blinked, "Je…Jewel?" he asked in his state of shock, "what are you doing here/"

"Jewel? No!" She laughed, "It's Julia and I'm here with…"

"Riku!" Sora yelled while waving and running over to them.


	20. Riku

**Riku**

**II**

"Sora?" Riku watched as Sora ran towards him and Julia with Donald and Goofy on his tail.

"Hi-ya pal!" Goofy waved wildly to Riku as he ran.

"Hi Riku!" Donald added before Sora lunged at Riku and hugged him.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Riku asked, "you were supposed to be here a long time ago to meet me and Kairi when we got back."

He nodded, "I know but something happened."

"You mean you dying?" Riku knew about it already.

Sora nodded, "yeah and then that same voice…that voice that gave me the keyblade said I could come back! But it took some time. Then I met up with Julia-"

"Wait a minute!" Riku looked between Sora and Julia, "I thought your name was Jewel?" He turned to Donald and Goofy, "right?" The two shrugged in response.

"No, she said she remembers the name Julia and she came to help."

Riku glanced at the other two again but they replied the same way.

"Riku it's about what I told you before," Julia said cryptically and made a door opening motion with her hands.

"Oh! That!" He nodded, obviously understanding what she meant. "Not that that's out of the way…" he turned back to Sora, "where's Kairi?"

Sora's expression turned blank, "I thought she was with you."

Riku shook his head and crossed his arms, "I came back early and was waiting for you guys but no one ever showed up."

"But we were supposed to come back after we were done! Her assignment probably wasn't that hard, she only had to go to Radiant Gardens!" Sora watched Riku shrug.

"I thought she was with you but when the King told me what happened…"

"Wait do you mean this girl?" Julia pulled out a drawing that had been done by Namine a long time ago; it was of Kairi when she was younger and sitting on the bent paopu tree.

Sora and Riku recognized it, "where'd you get that?" Riku asked; Julia only shrugged.

"It's one of those things…"

Sora looked between the two of them impatiently, "well let's go find her then! I only left her in Radiant Gardens and she didn't have a gummiship."

"Can't," Riku shook his head, "the King gave me another assignment to do."

Sora looked sad and hurt, "but Kairi…"

* * *

The Original Queen: I'll answer your question in the arc but it won't be a complete answer because that's kind of a spoiler but I'll try so you'll get it for now ;D


	21. Promise

**Promise**

**III**

Riku laughed, "come on Sora you can do it, besides I'm sure that Je...Julia will protect you when I'm not there." He turned to Julia, "right? I can trust you to take care of him like he was your own heart?"

Julia nodded, "of course, maybe that's why I'm suppose to follow him!"

A smile crept on Sora's face, "Come on guys I'm not that bad at fighting! I am the keyblade's chosen one!"

"Yeah and so am I, but things have gotten more dangerous since the last time you were out there." Riku looked out over the water, "a lot of things are actually going wrong and we need to find out why."

"It's because of the artifacts!" Julia had already tucked Namine's drawing back into her pouch. "They're out there!"

"You know about that? Well I guess my assignment just got a little easier…"

"What is your assignment?" Sora asked knowing what the answer would be.

"You know I can't say Sora."

"I know."

"Riku can you really not come with us?" she asked giving him a sad but cute look.

He smiled, "I can't…for now but maybe later when I'm done."

Donald and Goofy felt left out, "so how has everyone been?"

"Oh well…" Riku motioned for them to follow so they could go sit by the shack and talk about it.


	22. Farewell

**Farewell**

**IV**

After Sora and Riku caught up on the status of their friends amongst the various worlds Riku stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"Well, it's time that I get going."

Sora was sad to see his friend go, "do you really have to?"

"You know I have to, besides maybe I'll find Kairi."

They both stood silent for a moment.

"Betcha Sora will find her first!" Julia exclaimed to break the silence.

Riku laughed, "oh really?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really! I bet you he will!" she rose up on her tippy toes to try and match Riku's height.

He chuckled, "alright. We'll make a bet on it. What do you want if he wins?"

Julia thought for a moment, "I want…I want to stay here with you guys on this island!"

"Alright," he nodded thinking about it.

"Can you do that?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Kairi stayed here even though she's from Radiant Gardens," Riku said quickly.

Julia nodded in agreement, "I think it would be fun to stay here! And I'd get to meet Kairi!"

Donald and Goofy laughed.

"What if you can't?" Asked Sora slightly sad at the possibility.

"Well we'll know when the time comes…" Riku thought for a moment, "If I win we share a paopu."

Sora's jaw dropped, "no way! She doesn't even know about that!"

"So you shared one with Kairi."

Sora rubbed the tip of his shoe into the sand. He remembered after Riku had given the paopu to him he had thrown it in the water, "I guess…"

Julia peered at Sora's face, "okay! You win I share a paopu with you. What do you want Sora?"

He looked up, "there's nothing else to bet on."

"Yeah there is! You can bet on…that both of you will find her together!" She hinted at.

Sora thought about it for a moment and nodded, "okay. I bet on that and if I win I get…you to stay on the island and…" he smiled, "and we share a paopu!"

Riku glared at Sora, "I get to share a paopu with her," he hissed.

Sora shook his head, "if I win I get to share it with her," he started glaring back at Riku.

Julia sweat dropped at their reactions, "calm down you two!"

Sora and Riku started laughing. "We're kidding," Riku pushed back his hair, "well I've got to go." He hugged Sora and then turned to Julia, "take care of him okay? Like he was your own heart."

She nodded and tackled him in a hug, "you better come back so we can see who wins!"

"I will…oof!" Riku exclaimed while Sora, Goofy and Donald join in the hug. "You guys are making me feel bad for leaving…" He laughed when they finished, "bye guys!"

The four watched as Riku ran down the beach and around the bend.

Julia had her hands clasped in front of her and sighed.

"I'm sure whatever he has to do is important…" Sora said as he watched a blue gummiship take off.

"What makes you say that?" Donald asked while seeing Sora smile slightly.

"Riku would never abandon Kairi or me for that matter, if he didn't have something else," he said while turning his gaze to the water.

Julia put a hand on his shoulder, "you make it sound like he is abandoning Kairi. He trusts you Sora and knows you can help her while he finishes his tasks for the King. Who knows maybe it'll lead him to Kairi."

Sora nodded, "you're right..." he agreed while becoming quiet and watching the waves break on the shore. Slowly a memory came to mind and he said to himself, "...keyblade..."

"What?" Julia asked while leaning over to look at his face.

"Huh? Oh...it was just something I was thinking about, something that happened a long time ago." He stared at the water thinking about that day 3 ½ years ago when he had received his keyblade.

"Oh…" she nodded, "Sora. Where will we go next?"

He turned to look at her, "I was thinking about Radiant Garden to look for Kairi."

"Oh..." she said while leaning back and nudging the sand with her foot. "Sora, I think it's time to start looking for Kairi."

"That's right Sora!" Goofy exclaimed while nodding his head.

"The sooner we start the faster we'll find her!" Donald added.

"You guys are right!' Sora exclaimed while Donald and Goofy smiled.

"That's our Sora!" Donald was excited that they could all be together again.

Sora turned to Julia and smiled, "so are you ready to go?"

She looked down and played with her hands for a moment, "of course but I was actually hoping that we could talk about something but...I forgot what I was going to say. Other than that…I hope we see Riku again…"

"Don't worry. If it's that important then you'll remember it eventually." He liked how she cared for his friend even though they had barely met, "we will!" he grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the same direction Riku went. "Let's go to the gummiship!"

Donald ran after them and yelled, "I drive! You probably forgot how to do it!"

"Nuh uh!" Sora called back, "C'mon if we get there first I can drive and you can sit next to me!"

Julia laughed and ran with him down the beach.

* * *

Well this is the last part of the Destiny Island Arc~  
Sorry if this was too short for you but yeah...anyways here's the special...:  
.com/watch?v=HP-2JPIgMBo  
you have to put http://youtube in front of it


	23. Radiant Gardens I

**Part Three**

**Radiant Gardens**

"Maybe... waiting isn't good enough."

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?"

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?"

"...Sora?"

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey...I feel like we're friends already."

"You're not acting very friendly!"


	24. Radiant Gardens

**Radiant Gardens**

**I**

Sora's feet touched down onto a stone walkway and he looked around. A lot of the unfinished housing was done and the streets were fixed but other than that the castle was still falling apart and he saw heartless running around the walls of the city. "I guess some things haven't changed."

"Ah…there's still heartless…" Donald thought that maybe Tron would have been able to take care of them.

"And there's Yuffie!" Goofy exclaimed while pointing to a girl in the distance with a slight bob and was bouncing over to them.

"Who?" Julia asked as she jumped down next to Sora.

"One of our friends that we met when we first…oof…started traveling!" The girl had jumped at him in a hug.

"Sora!" Yuffie said happily while hugging him tight, "you came back. I thought something had happened to you! Everyone was worried when you didn't come back for Kairi!"

He snapped out of the surprise greeting, "where's Kairi?"

"Huh? I thought she was with you! She said she was going back to your world…"

"SHE LEFT BY HERSELF!?"

Yuffie pulled back, "you should probably talk to Leon. He knows the whole story." She turned to Donald and Goofy, "sorry for ignoring you but everyone knew where you were!" She leaned a little and saw Julia; she walked over and asked, "Who's she?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other while trying to think of a simple way of explaining who she was.

"Well she's a friend that I met on the way here," Sora simply said while smiling, "she's here to help us find Kairi."

"So…Kairi is lost again?" Yuffie asked, putting her hand on her chin, "that's funny because she said she was going straight back to that place called 'the island'. Leon didn't want her to leave but she said she had to meet you and Riku there."

He tapped his foot while looking at the ground, "I don't understand why she would go by herself. It's not like her."

"Maybe she felt the shift…" Aerith said walking around a corner, "I'm sorry…I heard your voices…"

Sora smiled at the brown haired girl, "hi Aerith! How's Cloud? Did he come back?"

She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Oh…" he looked at the ground in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I thought he would be back by now."

Aerith stayed quiet while everyone held their breath for her answer. She raised her head and smiled, "its ok, I know he'll come back."

Sora smiled back while Julia clapped her hands together.

"Of course he will, everyone always..." she stopped midsentence and pointed at a shaking black figure with a helmet. "Is that a Soldier Heartless?"

Aerith gasped, "Sora we'll leave them to you!" she said while grabbing Yuffie, "come on we have to go tell Cid!"

Sora pushed Julia behind himself and pulled out his keyblade and crouched in his defense position, "don't worry; they'll be quick work."

Donald nodded, "we'll make sure they don't follow Yuffie or Aerith!"

Julia took a hesitant step back, "but I don't have anything to fight with..."

Sora turned around and flashed a quick smile to her, "I'll protect you."

Julia gasped, "Sora in front of you!"

He turned around quickly and blocked the heartless's attack and pushed it away. "Just give me a minute ok? Then we can go get Kairi."

Another small group of heartless circled around while Sora, Goofy and Donald were fighting the main group; they slowly made their way towards Julia.

"Get away from me!" she cried while she started running down an ally and turned a corner. After a few minutes she was hopelessly lost and everywhere she went she saw heartless. "Oh why did I have to leave Sora, he told me to stay behind him..." she scolded herself while hearing clanging from around another corner. "Sora?" she asked no one in particular and ran towards the sound. "SORA!!" she cried happily while turning the corner and running into a tall brown haired man.

The man looked down at her, "no…but…" he slashed at a heartless in front of him. "Can you at least help instead of standing there?"

"I don't have…" he had turned back to fighting the heartless and she saw a heartless running towards her, "anything to fight with!" She shut her eyes willing her problems to go away but she could practically hear the inferior thoughts of the heartless. "Keyblade..." she said while there was a flash of light and in her hand was a keyblade with a dark blue handle that had a silver shaft that split into two and the hollow part formed the sign of the nobodies. These two shafts continued on and the top one became a sharp point and the other became the 'teeth' of the keyblade and came together to form a small area that formed the shape of the Kingdom Heart; but she never noticed that the keychain was that of the heartless sign.


	25. Leon

**Leon**

**II**

Leon turned around and saw what was in her hand, "what's with the..." he stopped midsentence to swing at a heartless, "I'll ask after. Just help get rid of these guys!"

Julia nodded while Leon jumped onto a low rise wall and started fighting more Soldier Heartless.

"LEON!!" Yuffie yelled while running up and kicking a few heartless away, "Sora's here and he's fighting a group of heartless! He's coming this way though so don't worry too much," she said while jumping onto an opposite wall and turning back around to face Leon. "And he's worried about one of his friends that was here with him a few minutes ago..." she said while she aimed at a heartless in front of Julia and threw a ninja star at it. "Oh hey!" she yelled to Julia, "Well that problems solved then."

Julia watched as Yuffie ran jumped another wall and ran off talking about 'Cid's computer malfunctioning'.

"So you are with Sora," Leon said while hitting a heartless and making it disappear into black smoke.

Julia started fighting with a BookMaster heartless, "yes! I just came here with him but a group of heartless attack us and I...ran away because I couldn't fight."

Leon turned to see her with an embarrassed look on her face, "don't worry about it. You just got here and I saw that keyblade barely appear in your hand, besides that'll be a surprise for Sora when he sees you."

Julia speared the heartless with the pointed shaft and watched it implode into itself, "I guess," she laughed while turning to fight another.

"Having fun?"

Julia turned around to see Sora running towards them and killing heartless, "SORA!!!"

Leon cast Fire and a few of the heartless were defeated easily. "Think you could handle the ones down here Sora?" he jumped onto the wall and fought off a few of the ones up there.

"Sure Leon!" Sora started fighting the ones below.

"Let me help!" Julia started fight one that tried to attack Sora from behind. It continued that way for a few minutes until most of the heartless were gone and those that were still left behind Leon hit with Fire.

Sora walked up to Leon and nodded his head in greeting.

"So...what's going on?" Leon asked while Sora had a somewhat angry look on his face.

"I'll tell you in a minute," he said while walking up to Julia and giving her a disapproving look, "you were supposed to stay behind me."

"Oh Sora, please don't get mad there was another group and I had to run! That's when I met...Leon! Then there was a light and this was in my hands!" She excitedly explained while holding up her keyblade, "so now I can fight and you don't have to worry about me!"

Sora still had the look on his face and he tapped his foot, "well I was worried. Riku said..."

"Riku told me to take care of you, not the other way around!" Julia pointed out quickly.

Sora smiled, "you're right. I'm just thinking about another promise I made."

Donald rolled his eyes, "let's get back to business; Leon do you know where Kairi is?"

* * *

Sorry for the late update but I was grounded for quite some time. So forgive me. I'll try not to get grounded for a while and such. Enjoy these two that I've posted.  
_~PJoH_


	26. A Few Old Friends

**A Few Old Friends**

**III**

Leon thought for a second and said, "The last I saw of her is when she said she was going back to the Island."

Sora looked down and then back at Leon "Are you sure that's ALL she said?"

"From what I can remember, yes." Leon replied, pushing back the hair from his face.

"Oh..." Sora said while he let his shoulders sag.

Don't worry Sora" Julia said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her again."

Sora looked at her and gave a half smile, "I guess so, but I always come so close, so it's a bit of a downer."

He was interrupted by a small "Ahem"

"Hmm?" Sora turned around to see Merlin standing there with his bag of holdings.

"Sora my boy I haven't seen you in what? Nearly, oh, six? Seven months?" The old magician walked over, "ah but you look so grown up! And a little taller too," the old man mused.

Sora looked down the see that his pants were a little higher, "maybe I should go have the Flora, Fauna and Merry Weather fix them?" He didn't like that his clothes were smaller but it did prove he was still growing and wouldn't be short forever.

"That can wait right?" Leon asked, "There's something that Cid actually wanted to show you."

"I wanted to show him too Leon! Don't forget that," Merlin added. Leon nodded.

"Okay what is it!?" Sora asked; it had to be something special if Cid and Merlin, who weren't always on the best of terms, both wanted to show it to him.

"You'll have to see!" Merlin took off running down the street and threw open the door to his house.

"Crazy ol' coot!" A familiar voice complained, "Runnin' in here like a mad man raving about 'Sora's here! Sora's-' WAIT SORA IS HERE!?"

Leon nodded his head in the direction of the house and the group started walking. "They've been making preparations for a few things they wanted to show you but they kind of gave up after you never came back…"

Sora nodded, "so Cid has been the same too?"

"Of course, I think he actually complains more than before though."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It's very good actually!" Yuffie somehow jumped in front of them, "it means that he's working on Tron's new upgrade!" She did a cartwheel towards Merlin's house, "Which means soon we won't need you around~" she was joking but Leon still gave her a steely look. "Hey!" she stood up and leaned against the doorway, "I was just joking Leon. It's not like you exactly take on any duties around here!"

"Ah! Before you two start fightin' again lemme show Sora what I've been working on!" Cid spun around in his chair and looked at the little group standing outside.

"Hey Cid!" Sora walked in and looked around, the place was messy as always but it looked like there were a few new things in the room. "What do you have?" he looked at the large computer screen but all it showed was a wall of numbers that were probably for Tron's upgrade.

"Well…" The older man started typing and brought up a new window, "I got a new Gummi schematic for…" he saw Julia standing by Leon silently, "a larger ship. Guess I was right to make it." He pointed to a few concept drawings, "Well there are bunks for sleeping in. A little area for setting up a stove for cooking…ah and there's this…" he pulled up another drawing, "bathrooms and a storage room in the back for haulin' things around."

"Cool!" Sora looked at it; riding in the new gummiship would be more comfortable than ever. "So…where is it?"

"Where's what?" Cid went back to the wall of numbers and typed a few things.

"The new gummiship."

"Oh that…" Cid gave out a half hearted laugh, "well I don't have all the necessary parts to make it so…you'll have to get them. But no worries I only see one extra person."

Sora nodded and then Merlin cut in, "now that he's talking come and look at what I have! It'll probably be of more use than that new fangled machine that hasn't been built yet!" Merlin pulled Sora over to a chalk board that had a large map on it, "this my boy is something I've been working on for quite some time!"

"Ohhh…what is it?" It was a map but Sora couldn't really tell of what.

"Of the worlds!" Merlin made the boy seem like he was crazy, "see this is where we are!" he tapped the world and it got closer on the map which had to be magical. "See and it shows the current status of each world as well!" The miniature turned around and showed how the castle was crumbling but the town was repaired.

"Wow!" He stared at the little Radiant Gardens, "can I try?" Merlin nodded, "Hmmmm…" he watched how Merlin set it back to the large map and then picked a familiar little world. "Here we go!" he tapped it and the little world got bigger.

"Isn't that Twilight Town!?" Donald ran over with Goofy.

Sora nodded he looked a little closer and saw Nobodies running rampant. "Hey! Guys look at this!"

Julia ran over to take a look too; "wow…" she saw that the nobodies had already taken over the train stations. She saw the look on Sora's face, "so are we going there next?" He nodded.

"Well…" Leon walked over and looked, "you guys probably should deal with the problem there but your friend here barely got a keyblade…maybe Merlin should teach her some magic and maybe you could take her to the Olympus Coliseum when you have the time to train her."

"Why I'll start teaching her some magic now!" Merlin dragged the girl over to where all of his spell books were. "Now this…"

Leon motioned for Sora to follow him outside so they could talk.


	27. The Blizzard Experiment

**The Blizzard Experiment**

**IV**

Leon watched Sora eat some sandwiches that Aerith made and wondered how he could stomach it. "So after this Twilight Town business you're taking her to train with this Phil person?"

Sora nodded, "yup!" he finished off his third sandwich, "he's trained me and the guys before and got us a Junior Hero ranking."

"Junior Hero? Wouldn't that…never mind…" He saw Merlin walk out of the house with Julia, who was smiling happily. "Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

"She's got quite a knack for the healing spells that Miss Aerith taught her but she's also quite apt with fighting spells!" Merlin stroked his beard as he explained. "She's a quick learner and the energy she puts into making the spell work is actually half of what any one of us use so she'll be a great spell caster. But…"

"But what?" Leon knew that if the old man said it like that there was something definitely wrong.

"She can't properly channel it through her keychain so she'll need a new one."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "but keychains are hard to come by."

Merlin nodded, "of course my boy but you'll need to do it if you want her spell casting to be at its zenith. Watch, Julia my dear please cast your favorite fighting spell…"

Julia nodded, "what should I aim at?"

"This," Merlin pulled out his wand and gave a little wave, by the wall a little heartless doll popped up.

"Okay!" She pointed her Star-Seeker keyblade at it and attempted to cast the spell, "Blizzard!"

"Sora duck!" Leon pushed the boy to the side as a ball of ice came flying their way. "So that's what you mean? It gets misdirected?"

Merlin nodded, "yes and it's about half of what it should be considering that most of that ice would have actually been inside of the heartless and done more damage..."

Donald shook his head and muttered something about, 'being useless either way.'

"But not to fret! I have a feeling that soon you'll find some new keychains! Ah and my boy may I have a word?" Merlin pulled Sora away from Leon before he could answer.He stoked his beard watching Julia play with the keychain as Leon tried to make some friendly conversation with her. "Sora, my boy, is there and explanation for this?"

He shook his head, "I'm really not sure. That's why were here looking for-"

"So this girl..." Merlin cut in, "Yes...I see." He flicked his beard, "My boy, you'll need her help in finding those special memories."

"Are you talking about the artifacts?" Sora watched as Merlin nodded.

"They are very important, very dangerous so be wary. Make sure they don't fall in the wrong hands."

The boy nodded, "so what…are they damaged or anything?"

Merlin chuckled, "Not very likely, but they did take on a different forms for different worlds. Rumor has it that because of the heart shower and destruction of the real Altar of Naught, the barriers surrounding the worlds have disappeared and the time regulation has been disrupted...." Merlin stroked his beard again, "With just one of those artifacts, you could destroy a single world. But with all seven."

Sora's mouth hung open and he had a blank look on his face, "What? She said we only needed to get them back to close Kingdom Hearts."

"I wish I could tell you all I know, but you must learn the truth yourself," Merlin said sadly, "She doesn't remember everything for a reason, and it's better if she didn't for now."

Sora sighed and watched Julia, "It has to do with Kairi, doesn't it?"

"Everything is connected, but Kairi is safe...for now. I fear that the princesses are in danger from another force." Merlin turned to look at Julia, "but for now…focus on finding those artifacts and on the way deal with whatever is mucking things up amongst the worlds."

Leon smiled at the girl as she answered any and every question he asked. "So how do you know Sora?"

"I'm not sure but I hope to remember in time." She twirled her hair around her fingers as she talked to the slightly taller man.

"Well since you're joining the team what kind of talents do you have?" He wanted to see if it would stump her into a long stretch of thinking.

"Well…" She looked around and then down at her hands, "oh! Do you have anything I could mix or make?"

Leon was surprised she asked that,_ 'is she a moggle in disguise?' _ He thought as he noticed Yuffie running down with her usual stock of potion after a fight. "Yuffie bring that over here…"

"Uhh…sure!" she ran over and looked over how everyone was standing, "Leon are you playing nice?" Yuffie teased but quickly got a scold from him, "well okay what do you want my potions for?"

"Julia asked if we had anything to mix…" he plucked out a potion and ether. "Can you do anything with these?"

The blond thought about it, "I'll need one of these…" she plucked out another potion and ether, "plus I'll make an added bonus…" after quickly gathering the ones she needed she spun around and mixed them. "Taa-daa!" Leon noticed she held a Mega-Elixir, one of the hardest things to come by as of late since most of the ingredients to make one from scratch were scare, and a Mega-Ether.

"How did you do that? Only certain types of sprites and Moggles can do that…" he took the Mega-Ether and looked it over.

A look of confusion painted itself across Julia's face. "Well...I just can. It seems to be one of my talents I suppose."

Sora watched unsure if to note this was a bad thing or not. Maybe she didn't remember but he had heard stories where villains had lost their memories and could be the sweetest people in the world until they remembered what they were really like. "Julia lost her memories in an accident a year ago so she doesn't remember much," he hoped this excuse would be enough and there wouldn't have to be any awkward questions or explanations.

Leon nodded, "so she has a bad case of amnesia…have you ever fallen into darkness?"

Julia shook her head quickly, "for one to fall into darkness you must first has darkness in your heart…and I feel as if that's something I couldn't have…"

Merlin cut in once he saw Leon raise his eyebrow as if he was about to interrogate her, "well! Anyways shouldn't you be going to help your friends in Twilight Town?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly nodded their heads.

"Then go…" Leon had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when the three took off running and Julia only looked up at him with a look of mixed confusion and sadness before taking off after them. "Merlin do what you can to find out about that girl…"

"I was thinking of doing that very thing Leon…" Merlin ran inside to consult his books and astrology charts.


	28. Twilight Town I

**Part Four**

**Twilight Town**

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."


	29. Twilight Town

**Twilight Town**

**I**

Donald was looking over a map of the worlds. "Next we'll go see Phil about training Julia right?" Sora nodded and continued to guide the gummiship through the asteroid field. "Okay so…" Donald quickly made a little asterisk next to Olympia, "then where?"

"Let's just wait until we get a lead or two," answered Sora before slowing the ship. Donald agreed with a simple nod and rolled the map back up. "Hmm…well where should we land? By the mansion or the sandlot?"

"Well…" Goofy pondered it, "we need information right? So we should probably go into the town first and then we can go check out that ol' creepy mansion."

"Right. So the sandlot!" He began punching in the commands but stopped when he heard a small yawn. "What?" he thought Julia had yawned because she didn't like the idea. "Nothing, I'm a just a little tired…" she answered as she lay by one of the windows. When they had been flying she had watched the many stars outside of the ship.

"Oh. Well…if you don't like an idea just say so, okay?" Sora smiled when she nodded and replied, "If you think it's a good idea then it's a good idea to me." "Great. No objections then, he pressed the button and they began to descend. But then the ship began to lurch for some reason. "Huh?'

"Ah!" The other three exclaimed as they were tossed around. "What's going on!?" Donald exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Sora began pressing the flashing buttons with some hope it would stop. "It just started going-CRAZY!" The lurching, instead of stopping, became wilder and threw all of them about the cabin. As they flew about each one of them would hit buttons as they flew by the control panel.

* * * * *

"Give up!" Seifer said to Hayner as they battled with struggle bats. He swiftly knocked the other boy to the ground and placed the bat at his throat, clearly ending the match with a killing blow.

"Ugh!" Hayner glared up at Seifer before mumbling something that sounded like 'unfair…' Seifer could only smile back before beckoning to Fuu, "take a picture." The girl walked over with her camera.

"Click," was the only word she said while taking the picture. She took the photo when it popped out of the camera and gently shook it.

Olette could only glare at Seifer, "alright! You can let him get up now!" She placed her hands on her hips until Seifer finally looked at her. "Fine, we're done here anyways. Aren't we guys?" Fuu only nodded to his question and Rei laughed heartily.

"Course we are! We're the toughest, ya know?" He laughed even more as they started to walk away; leaving Hayner, Pence and Olette in shame.

Once Seifer and his gang were out of earshot Hayner jumped up and kicked dirt in their direction. "Next time I'll clobber him over the head with his own bat!" Pence could only help but roll his eyes and smile to Olette.

"Come on," she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can go get some ice cream." Olette smiled as Hayner opened his mouth to answer but they both froze when they heard the sound of screaming and yelling. "Where's it coming from?" she looked around and saw no one in the clearing.

"I don't know."

"Look!" Pence pointed up in the air to four figures that were falling.

The three followed with their eyes to see a brunette, then a duck, a dog, and a blond land in a pile in that order. The sounds of 'owws' and 'ohs' came from the mass until one of them sat up.

"You guys okay?" Julia asked as she looked down at Sora, Donald and Goofy. She sat on top of the pile hoping that no one ha been seriously hurt.

"Nah, I'm oka-!" Sora moved Goofy's leg to see three familiar faces. "Hayner, Pence, Olette!" He exclaimed before pushing Donald, Goofy and Julia off of himself.

"Hey!" Julia waved her arms but flipped off the pile anyways. "Ow…" she sat on the ground holding her head.

"Sora!" Hayner held a hand out and helped Sora up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we came to visit," the brunette casually replied and then smiled, "you know, doing the hero stuff."

"Great!" Hayner laughed, "Actually…"

"Oh! Who's this?" asked Olette before going to inspect Julia.

"Huh? Oh!" the blond jumped when she realized Olette meant her. "I'm Julia." Olette smiled at the girl and helped her up.

Sora laughed since it appeared that Julia had been accepted. "She's a friend that's traveling with us," he added when Hayner raised an eyebrow.

"Good! Can I keep her? Kidding," Hayner added, "But what exactly made you visit after what, half a year?"

"Sorry, it's just that a few things came up…" he sighed, "oh! And that's why I wanted to visit because I hadn't seen you guys in so long."

Pence nodded, "and I'm guessing you've heard?"

"Heard what?" Sora asked.

"Oh so I'm guessing you haven't?" Olette asked after she was done sizing up the girl. "Hmm, well about…oh two months ago those white things started coming into the town again."

"Stealing stuff or just wreaking it. It's kind of like they're looking for something. It's a total drag too because it's unsafe to go out into the words or go out along…" Hayner added with a sigh.

Julia made a little sound that was something between a gasp and a sigh.

Hayner nodded, "it's mostly been stuff from the marketplace though."

Olette became re-interested in the girl when she gasped and pulled her away from the boys. "Hi! I didn't exactly get to introduce myself. I'm Olette! And wow! You're really tall!" she walked around Julia and looked down at her shoes, "and you're wearing flats!"

"Uh…thanks?" she glanced awkwardly at Sora who continued to talk to Hayner.

"What kind of stuff?" Sora watched as the two boys thought it out.

"Well…" Hayner looked to Pence.

"First it was pretty much anything but lately it's been food. Oranges, apples, bananas, pears…" Pence pulled out a photo of one snatching a pumpkin, "see."

Sora nodded and took the picture, "mind if I keep this?" Pence and Hayner shook their heads; he nodded and slipped it into his pocket.

"Sora it's getting late!" Donald suddenly squawked.

"Oh!" Hayner checked his watch, "dang!"

Olette, who had become happy at the fact there was another girl said, "Sora where are you guys staying for the night?"

"Well…" he thought about it, "probably back at the gummiship. We'll probably just camp out for the night."

"Oh no!" Olette shook her head and pulled Julia back over to the boys, "you can stay in my parent's guest house! And we can all have dinner and talk about even more things that have been going on!"

"Well…" Sora looked at Donald who shrugged. Then he turned and looked at Julia, "what do you think?"

"It's a great idea!" Julia nodded her head and gave one of her signature bounces.

"Great! What about you two?" Olette looked back to Hayner and Pence.

"Well…" Hayner looked to Pence.

"Uh…"

Olette rolled her eyes to both of them, "nice try you guys. But you have to come over for dinner. She heard them groan and ignored it. "I'll call you guys when they're ready okay? That way you can go home and drop off your stuff!" Before she could fully finish her sentence the boys had already run off.


End file.
